the bitter path
by darely den
Summary: she was a girl who was broken yet she had to console herself ,she moved on trying to find comfort which she did but after that she shattered again...will love and friendship be able to fix her again? suck at summaries but please read


**Chapter 1**

 **The fallen warrior**

The door opened and in came a girl with midnight blue hair, she closed the door behind her and walked to her bed laid head down and hugging her pillow, she began to sob. Not knowing why?…tears trickled down her far, she had the worst day in her life….but this was not unusual, every day was hell for her….for her today was more worse than yesterday and yesterday was more bitter than the day before it

The reason…it was obvious but no one cared, she was popular, smart and pretty yet there was a lack, emptiness, and a hollow which no one saw….

She had friends, friends who were than foes…selfish, reason seeking and short termed…every flaw she had became her weakness…she was taunted, teased mocked and joked about all because she was unfit, she was a rose but all roses have thorns and that's a fact but they don't know it…maybe..

A few moments later, in came a woman wearing a laced apron on her pale dress, her hair tied in an untidy bun on the top of her head, the instant she came in her face dropped the room was a mess…bags, shoes and accessories were seen everywhere. It seemed like a tornado came here, she looked around horrorstruck until her gaze landed on her daughter. She was still crying, so lost in her own dreadful thoughts that she didn't even notice the arrival of her mother…

"Musa" the woman whispered and hurried towards her daughter, her horror struck face showed worry and disbelief, she bent down and stroked her hair

Only then the girl realized the presence of another soul in the room, she jolted into sitting position, "mom "she uttered wiping her tears "what are you doing here "she asked her voice still heavy from all the crying

"What happened dear? Are you hurt? Is something wrong "her mother asked checking her daughter as she sat on the bed but the girl looked away, her eyes red and puffy, her hair messy …she started to cry again, she couldn't hold it, they were fighting their way out

The woman reached her face and stroked her cheek "tell me dear, please" she said her eyes showed worry "tell me"

Eyes glittering with tears Musa embraced her mother and cried even harder but her mother said nothing and only comforted her, stroking her hair…she let her tears damp her mother`s lap

"They did it again mom. They did it "she cried out "they embarrassed me again…they humiliated me ma, I thought they were my friends and-and they dumped me….again….why…why mom. Why"

She kept whining and her mother kept caressing her hair, she cried and cried but her mom said nothing but what could she say she was herself worried and pained to see her daughter like this every single day….finally Musa broke the hug herself and whispered "why? "Again

"Because they are jealous of you dear. Why don't you understand "her mother tried her best to console her "stop crying dear. Your tears are far more precious than them. Please dear" her mother said embracing her again "don't cry everything will be ok" her mother said as she nodded her head still in her mother's embrace. Her mother knew how much she valued friendship and how unlucky she is…

"so "her mother spoke after a few times "you hungry…I have made your favorite chocolate mousse in desert "she added as musa nodded, she actually was hungry after crying her heart out…she felt light…relieved. She imagined her miseries being washed away with the tears, like everyday

"Now come on, I'll set the plates ...you get fresh and come downstairs "she said patting her on the back "dad might have fainted with hunger "she added as musa giggled, her mother gave her a last pat on the shoulder and went out ….leaving her alone

She splashed some water on her face and after brushing her hair she took a look in the mirror…she was not hopeless she was optimist…she knew things would become better…one day….

 **Hi guys, this is my new fanfic I hope you like it….tell me if I should continue this story**

 **Please like, fav and review…**

 **Till then…**


End file.
